Hunt for a Half Breed
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Sequel to This Feeling. Heroes never rest. Now that Jinx has joined the Titans, who knows what the next threat is, and what's its problem with Raven?
1. Chapter 1

"_One would tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel."_

The words rang in mind as a pair of bright orange eyes read them. The dusty small book is shut as the teen smirks. _Is that right? _He leaned against a large wall of rock, scarce plant life around, colored blue. The sky was a sickly green, but was bright enough to tell it must be daylight at the moment.

The teen smirked, a full head of red hair. Slight freckles. He had a simple unzipped blue jacket with a navy colored undershirt. His pants were black. He placed the small book in his back pocket. _That saying proves true. Imagine how many horrible awful things occur back on Earth. Yet, they keep going. All for the sake of what they hope to be. All angels. _The teen chuckled. He had a band aid on his cheek and his right arm still had bandages under his jacket sleeve. _It's more fun to be a demon in my opinion. _

His senses caught something. Something powerful. He looked lazily to the side. "He's late. . ." A few feet away, directly in front of his vision, a golden ankh made of pure shining energy appeared. The glow intensified for a second, blinding the view. The light subsided as a man stood in the place of the symbol.

He had golden boots, gloves, belt, cape, and helmet. The rest was black. He spoke with two overlapping voices. The primary one was deep and old as time itself. "I believe you are merely early. Something I would not expect out of you."

The redhead chuckles. He speaks as a truly awful liar. "True. I often find myself lost and distracted on the path of life." He meets the sorcerer's gaze. "How are you, Nabu?"

Dr Fate looked impatient. "I did not come here to give small talk. We may have put our differences aside centuries ago, but don't mistake that for trust or friendship." 

The redhead pursed his lips. He spoke in a bored tone. "So. . . about the same as always, huh?"

"State your business, Wolf."

Wolf sighed. "Fine. You saw through my sloth." He nudged his head off to the left, Fate following the look to see a cave. "I know your busy schedule helping out the Justice League back on Earth, so I do appreciate you coming. More or less I needed your second opinion on something."

Fate approaches towards the cave, noticing demonic markings carved into the rock and ground around it. The cave itself emanated a dull feint purple mist of energy. "This is a place of sealing."

Wolf steps up beside him. "Yup. Azerall's. About a week ago, the Titans killed him." He then smirked at the Dr. "Kind of like they managed to kill Trigon. Not the League. Losing out to kids these days, good Dr?"

Fate narrowed his eyes, but ignored the insult. "You already know what this is? Then why am I here? You called me out to another dimension for something this small?"

Wolf stepped into the cave. "Well, yes and no. Yes, because there's a specific detail I wish to ask you. No, because depending on your answer to my question, this could end up being something big."

Fate nodded. "Ask then."

"About. . . how strong was the seal that was placed here? I can tell its power, but this leads to another question." Wolf asked, his face serious.

Fate glances around, a slight shot of golden energy firing from his hand into the cave. The energy shot back and into Fate after a few moments. "This seal was extremely powerful. I doubt many sorcerers could ever hope to break it. How could it have been broken?" 

Wolf's eyes narrowed. "Trigon died. Trigon was the one to make this seal. I was going to ask you how it broke next. For some reason, Trigon's death released it."

Fate nodded. "I see. That would be how then." Wolf almost has a visible question mark. Fate continues. "Demons are beings that heavily rely on their own survival and immortality. Magics cast by them tend to leave the physical realm whenever a demon dies."

Wolf asks. "So this is something common to all demons? Including me?" He frowned. "The only demons I ever fought with were my father and siblings. . . and Azerall, but not too proud of that one."

Fate nods again. "Once a demon dies, most, if not all, their ongoing spells will be erased. It happens slowly at first, but it does occur." Fate then glares at Wolf. "Why?"

Wolf had an apologetic grin on his face. He remembered the fight. He fought his brother Zane. He sacrificed himself to save Jinx. . . "Did I mention that I died a week ago?"

. . . . .

Location. . . Jump City Police Department.

"You promised to be on your best behavior."

"He's being rude."

"Please, just sit down."

"I am."

". . . in an actual seat."

"What's wrong with-"

She's cut off. Raven's annoyed voice ringing. "Get off the desk, Jinx!" Raven, with her hood down, sat in a chair, a vacant one beside her. The police commissioner sat patiently, though seemingly angered, behind a desk. Jinx, of course, was sitting ON the desk, back turned to the chief.

Jinx looked back at her girlfriend. Of course, the police didn't know about that. She smiled innocently. "He was being rude. This is how I deal with rude authority figures. Just ask any of the prison psychologists."

Raven tilted her head. "By sitting directly in front of them with your back turned?" 

"How else are they supposed to know I'm ignoring them?" She speaks like it's plain logic.

Raven and the commissioner give a unison sigh. Raven states. "I'm sure he'll be more polite if you listen to him."

The commissioner, a bald man with brown eyes and black eye brows, replies in a deep voice. "If she can be controlled, I won't care about being polite. Just get her off my desk."

Raven looks back at Jinx, the two giving stubborn looks. Raven gives her the patented 'For fucks sake, just do it!' glare. Jinx back down with a chuckle. "I love it when you're mad." She hops off the desk and sits in her seat, crossing her legs. "Okay! Negotiations."

Raven, without looking at her, simply says. "Shut up." She meets the gaze of the man. "Robin's already discussed the situation with you, correct?"

The commissioner nods. "Jinx wishes to work off her criminal record and give back to the community by working with the Teen Titans. A form of community service instead of straight jail time." He spares a glance at the pink haired girl in question. "In actuality, you did not need to bring her here to the meeting."

Jinx smiles. "Mini bats thought it'd be a good showing of cooperation if I came myself. No criminal in their right mind would happily step into a police station."

Raven mutters sarcastically. "The key words there were 'right mind'." Jinx stiffens and looks at Raven slightly irritated at the insult. Then Jinx chuckled, confusing the chief. It was her way of saying 'okay, I see your point.' Raven directs herself to the commissioner again. "It wouldn't be too hard to arrange. We just want to know what terms and conditions the police would like to make on her switching sides."

The commissioner sighs. "Well, before I say what those terms and conditions are, I would like to discuss a few minor details with Raven. . . alone." He looks at Jinx. "There are details that we can't really have you here directly for, I'm afraid."

Jinx chuckles, getting up and heading for the door. "Okay. Okay. I'll hop outside-"

The man interrupts. "I'm afraid one condition is that you cannot be left alone. You can't simply wait outside unsupervised."

Jinx pales. "Wait. . . that means." She looks at Raven, who smirks slightly. "Just send Cyborg to look over me. Don't-"

Black energy engulfs Jinx and sends her away. Raven looks back to the man. "She's back at the tower now."

The man tilts his head. "What was that about?"

Raven doesn't realize he noticed the her smirk. She gets rid of it and answers. "Sorry. It's my way of getting even with her. For some reason, she finds my method of transportation extremely unsettling and distressing."

The man gives a small chuckle. "Good to know." He looks at Raven with a comforting smile. "Before we start, I'd just like to ask. How are you feeling, Raven?"

Raven seemed confused. "I'm sorry?"

"A month ago?" He said, pointing out the obvious. "You were severely injured protecting the city. Several people thought you'd die until the Titans announced you'd make a full recovery."

Raven just blinked a few times. Had it really only been a month since she met her brother? 'Met' being the loosest term for it, but still. She smiled. "Your concern is appreciated. I am fine."

"Must be some damn good medical care in that tower." The man joked. His smile went away. "Now, back to business. I wanted to ask you exactly WHY Jinx has changed sides all the sudden."

Raven had expected that question from people, so she was prepared. "For a time now, we'd noticed that Jinx is a different case from most of the villains. She never intentionally harms someone in any severe way, and always made sure her old team, the HIVE FIVE, did the same. However, just before the last crisis with the villains attacking our tower under mind control, Jinx split from her team of her own free will. She has not committed any crimes, not expressed any interest in doing so. Her own personal goal is actually much simpler than money. She simply loved to test her abilities. When the criminals started all being mind controlled, who else did she have to turn to?"

The commissioner raised an eyebrow, but otherwise his expression remained stoic. "You're saying she helped with that crisis. But, as you say, that was out of personal need. How do we know she could be genuine?"

Raven responded. "Cooperation and common goals can cause people camaraderie. We were able to convince her to come to our side since we knew she was different from other villains. I would also like to add that she's expressed numerous times care for human life. That event a month ago where I almost died would have ended in my death had she not been involved." The commissioner's eyes widened. Raven said quickly. "Though I would prefer that remain silent. She's also intentionally undermined her teammates whenever they tried to take the fight too far. We believe she is worthy of a chance."

The commissioner nodded, satisfied. "You may bring her back."

Raven nods back as her soul self appears. The black energy surrounds the chair next to her and disappears. A pale villainess clinging to the back of the chair. Jinx immediately snapped at Raven. "Stop that BULLSHIT!" She then realizes she yelled, straightening herself in the seat with an apologetic grin to the commissioner. "Um . . . I mean nice to see you again."

The commissioner grunts. "Being good or evil doesn't mean we don't have pep peeves. Your outburst is fine."

Jinx sighs. "Okay." She looks at Raven. "How bad did you make me sound?"

"On the contrary, she gave you a glowing review." The commissioner said in slight disbelief. "Now, we shall state the terms of your. . . situation."

The two girls sat straight, giving him full attention. A grin decorated Jinx's face.

"First stipulation. Jinx must at all times remain with a Titan during the full duration of her parole."

Jinx smiled. "Kinda guessed that." She sent a small glances at Raven. Raven suppressed a blush.

"Next, she must remain a part of the Titans until she has protected or recovered an equivalent property value to how much damage she's caused since she started here." He stated.

Jinx went bug eyed. She paled. "Wait. . . that's several million dollar's worth. . ." _Property damage. Stolen goods. I have to save that much?! _

He smirked. "Guess you'll be working for redemption then."

Jinx's face fell in horror as she looked at Raven. The empath smirked as she turned away. "Don't look at me. You chose this." Raven ignored Jinx's jaw drop as she looked back to the man. "Agreed. Next."

The man continued. "This is the big one." Jinx whips her head towards him. _The. . . big one? _"Jinx has no form of identity. Everything from the day she could walk has apparently been a part of the HIVE. No family history. No nothing." He looked at Jinx. "She's going to have to build up a new identity. Something to register as a citizen. Etc. etc."

Jinx pursed her lips. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad-"

Raven cut her off. "Absolutely not." Jinx whips her head towards Raven. The empath stated the problem. "While it's true that all heroes have secret identities, their identities are exactly that. Secret. Having her make a new one under these circumstances puts her personal life at great risk, since anyone within the government or sufficient hacking skills would be able to find her out, along with everything else. All they'd need is this parole case."

Jinx paled. "Thank you for mentioning that. I'd rather not be thirty years old and answer the front door to see a bunch of old HIVE students sent to kill me for betrayal."

The commissioner nodded. "All valid points. I never said that you'd be making your identity through us." The girls were confused. "She will need to cooperate with a third party to make her own identity. This third party will know her identity, yes, but it will be secure. That way, once her parole is done, she's just another hero. No personal danger."

Jinx asked suspicious. "What third party? I don't know who I'd trust with that information."

"Other heroes of course." The commissioner stated.

Raven sighed. "So we have to help her make an identity."

"Actually no." The commissioner states. "Since she is joining your team, you, Raven, had confirmed to me how she's been bonding with your team already. While I trust the Teen Titans, the only way to be fair is to put this in the hands of someone who won't falsify any information, no matter how little the chance of that is."

Raven argued. "You mean to say no matter how trustworthy we are, you aren't going to chance us helping her out excessively?" Her eyes narrowed. "I see now."

Jinx looked between them. She was slightly worried. "What? Who's going to know exactly who I am and where at all times?"

Raven answered with a sigh. "Justice League. . ." Jinx might as well be the same skin tone as paper. Raven looks at the commissioner, who looks slightly apprehensive. "This is a non-negotiable term isn't it?" He nods, much to her disappointment. "Then we'll have to agree."

. . . . .

"FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Jinx scream is heard throughout the tower.

Beast Boy and Cyborg barely register it as they play their game. BB smirks. "Jinx is home."

Cyborg sits scrunched up in pure concentration on the game. After a minute, Jinx and Raven walked in. Raven had a frown while Jinx scowled. Cyborg didn't look from the screen. "Raven get ya bad with that last teleport?"

Jinx sends a small glare at Raven. "Well, yes, but that wasn't the whole reason."

Star flies into the room with a smile. She heads towards Jinx. "Friend! You are back from the meeting. How did it go?"

Robin walks into the room, business face on. "What did they say?"

Raven answered. "She has to remain in the presence of a Titan at all time-"

BB interrupted. "Not hard for you two." He then thought a moment. "I guess it would be hard if one of you was a guy- HEY!"

Cyborg won the game. "YEAH! That's what you get when you don't pay attention." He smiled at the girls. "Go on?"

Raven continued. "She also has to work out the total amount of property damage she's caused. Until then, she can't leave the team."

Cy chuckled. "So the big bad news is that she has to hang with us 24/7?" 

Jinx then spoke frustrated. "I have to make a US identity and citizenship, and all records of who I am have to be put into Justice League records." Everyone was silent. She didn't notice. "Great. . . I get to have Batman sending me hate mail by email or some shit."

That caused her to get a few weird looks.

"Okay, maybe nothing like THAT, but still." She mutters. She sighs as she finally gets a smile. "Oh well, you!" She points at Raven. "Be ready in five minutes. We're going out." She exits the room as Raven shows a smile.

After the empath leaves, Robin sighs. "Guess I'll talk to Batman. . ."

Star looks questioningly at him. "May I ask why?"

"I doubt he knows about this yet, but when he does, I guarantee he'll be the one in charge of Jinx's information." Robin says with slight irritation.

Cyborg tries to lighten the mood. "Just tell him not to harass her with emails." He looks back to the game screen. "What?!" It showed BB winning.

The green teen smirked. "Gotta pay attention Cy!"

Jinx makes her way through the halls, finding three different halls to go down. She scratches her head. "Okay, Raven's room is that way." She points to the left hall. "Which means my room is. . ."

"Lost again?" Raven mutters behind her.

Jinx gives a sheepish grin. "Yeah. . ."

Raven smiles and points down the hall ahead. "What are we doing? I'll let you decide."

Jinx smiles. "Swimming." She laughs at Raven's immediate frown. "No more excuses. I'm seeing you in a bikini." Raven's frown turned to a look of defeat. Jinx chuckled and pulled the half demon in for a kiss. They broke after a moment as they silently went to their rooms.

Jinx made it a small way through the hall before a voice called.

_**Help. . . me. . .**_

Jinx whips around. However, nothing's there. She glances around, confused. _Now, I'm hearing things? Heh, guess I really am crazy for Raven._

She continues towards her room.

**AND I'm back. Actually soon than intended. I will be starting two stories and doing them at once, so I'll only update maybe once a week for either. This is because I really don't want to lose the inspiration for either one. This one, and I will be doing a new DBZ Bardock story for any readers who also read my 'History of Trunks, Part 2' story. Sadly, the DBZ story will not contain romance, even as a background effect like in that Trunks story. The romance will stay here. **

**A possible third story I may start is also a slight romance, though. Anyone feel free to comment, but who would be interested in a Rogue/Shadowcat story for X-men evolution? I re-watched that and they totally bicker like a married couple(Also I hate Gambit while Rogue is my 2nd favorite Marvel hero. Fuck that pairing.). But I also know that that particular pairing has like no following. Why write it if no one reads it right? Just a thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

A blonde girl with pink eyes sits outside a beach side restroom. She sighs, looking down at her pink bikini. "You know. . ." She calls out to the restroom. "It took me literally thirty seconds to change."

Raven's voice came from the room. "I don't think I can do this."

Jinx face palms. "You show off your legs all the time! What's the difference?"

"There's a world of difference."

Jinx scowls at the door. "I'll come in there." She made extra sure to project irritation so Raven could feel it with her empathic senses.

The door opened, revealing the brunette. Jinx finally smiled when she saw Raven's, or rather Rachael's, face. However, that smile died as soon as she saw her whole body covered by a blue beach towel.

The temporary blonde smacks her palm into her forehead. "For fuck's sake!"

Raven's cheeks lit red, though her face remained stoic. ". . . it's cold."

Jinx looked at her girlfriend. "Yeah, sure. That's why I, the non demon girl, am standing in the open in next to nothing."

Raven picked that time to see Jinx's body with the pink bikini with black straps. Raven's face turns slightly redder as she pursed her lips.

Jinx walks right up to Raven, grabbing the top of the towel covering the hero. "I'm going to pull this off. If you keep it on, I'll hex it off with my powers."

Raven sighs, taking her towel off. It was Jinx's turn to turn red. She wore a deep blue bikini top and a pure black bikini bottom. "Happy?"

Jinx can't help her response. "Extremely- I mean!" Jinx stops and looks back up at Raven. "And you wanted to cover that?! What's wrong with you?"

Raven merely stated. "I was raised off of people's judgments of me."

Jinx smiled her Cheshire grin. "I was raised not giving a damn what people think, so I think between the two of us we can find a middle ground." She holds her hand out, Raven taking a moment before taking it.

The two head to the beach.

_**You're in danger. . . **_

Jinx's head whips to the side, seeing nothing in the distance. Raven gave her a questioning look, but Jinx shrugged it off. The two continue with their day.

. . . . .

"I have to say I'm disappointed." Jinx says with a smile. Her hair was still wet, but she now wore her usual civilian clothes. Black leggings and a tight black hoodie with pink inside.

Raven wore her civilian clothes as well. Tight black long sleeve shirt, blue t shirt overtop, and black leggings. They both wore black boots. Raven's eye quirked. "I'm scared to know what you're talking about."

Jinx smiles wide. "I have yet to see Cyborg and Beast Boy play Stankball."

Raven dead pans. "Congratulations. I envy you."

The blonde laughs. The two sat at the booth of a restaurant near the beach. "What happened to pride?"

"Ha. . . . ha. . ."

"Speaking of sins, where'd your brother and sister go." The question set Raven into a heavy red hue.

"Deliza is. . . . . . working. Her job requires travel." She shuttered when saying the word working. "She was the one to give me a few bikinis and other accessories." 

Jinx smiles. "How nice of her. I want to see later."

Raven answers almost too quickly. "Don't ever assume you'll see me wear it all." She was almost crimson.

That let Jinx know, as the blonde got a blush on her cheeks as well, though she wasn't as shook up by it. "Well, now I want to see you in them all even more."

A light bulb burst above a booth three tables away from the couple. A worker heads over and starts looking at it before going to get a broom and dust pan for the glass. Jinx smirks as they pass while Raven looks away, completely guilty.

Jinx chuckled. "You're so cute when you're guilty."

_**Please. . . save-**_

Jinx jolts from the invading voice. She looks around. Raven frowns, sensing Jinx's distress. "What's wrong?"

Jinx looks at Raven. "Please tell me you heard someone talk just now."

The brunette looks to see a few other groups of people. "Well, I don't exactly make out their conversations-"

Jinx sighs, rubbing her temple. "That's the third time today I've suddenly heard this voice. Almost like a soft spoken boy. It's definitely male."

Raven mutters. "And here I was only joking about your sanity earlier."

Jinx smirks back at her. "Well, I'm dating a demon, so maybe I AM crazy." The waitress came up with two plates. "By the way, I ordered us dessert."

Raven tilted her head. "What did you get me?" The waitress sits the plates down, Raven looking at the cake below her.

Jinx smiles. "Angel food cake."

Raven just looks at her a moment. "You must think you're clever."

Jinx smirks. "You never mentioned Zane."

Raven shrugs. "I'll see him again I'm sure. Deliza told me he left to wipe out Azerall's holdings. Afterward, he won't have that much to do, so I'm sure he'll come around every now and then."

Jinx smiled. "So if he 'brings the wrath', what do you bring?"

Raven mutters. "Overly curious and possibly mentally insane girlfriends."

Jinx laughs. "And Deliza brings Herpes, right?"

Raven stopped, glaring at Jinx a moment before a slight wine came from Raven. "She can't get that because she's a demon." She weakly defended.

Jinx smiles wider. "Good. Now, I know I can't catch anything from you."

BOOM! The two look out the window seeing an exploded stand. People gathered around it to inspect it. Raven turned back, her head lowering. "I hate that. . ." 

Jinx smiles. "I think it's cute."

Raven just looks up. "I'm. Not. Cute."

"Do you enjoy being wrong?"

"Do you enjoy being teleported a hundred times in one minute?" Raven shot back.

Jinx's eyes showed fear, but it didn't stop her from replying. "I didn't hear you say I'm wrong."

Raven glares. "What's the saying? Keep poking a bear with the stick?"

Jinx chuckles, leaning over the table and kissing Raven on the cheek. "Then I just hug the bear."

Raven sits there, a small smile on her face she can't stop from appearing. ". . . I find fault in your logic."

Suddenly, there was an alert on their communicators. Jinx frowns. "Our date's over-" She perks up, pulling the communicator out. "Sweet! I get to use this thing-"

Raven already answered hers. "Who's attacking and where?"

Jinx deflated. "I wanted to answer." She shuts it and puts it away, taking a last drink from her soda.

Robin's voice answered. "HIVE FIVE. County Bank."

Raven and Jinx shared a look, but Raven looked back at the comm. "On our way."

Jinx sighed. "I knew this would happen sooner or later." She slapped a twenty dollar bill on the counter as she got up.

Raven asked slowly. "Where did you get that money-" She glared at Jinx, who smiled nervously. "You still have a secret stash don't you?"

Jinx just throws her arm over Raven's shoulder, nudging her towards the door. "Don't we have something to do?"

. . . . .

"Would you care to restate that. You died?" Dr Fate stated in irritation.

Zane smiled nervously, but continued with sarcasm. "Well my heart stopped, I was drained of all life force, and my blood was painting the ground, so I think dead describes that situation. I would hope so. Otherwise that autopsy would be a bitch!"

"Wolf!" Fate demanded.

He sighed. "Yes, I died."

"And you are alive how?"

"Blood magic." Fate's eyes narrowed at the demon. Zane throws his hands up defensively. "Hey! I didn't do it. I was only dead for a few hours."

Fate simmered down with a calming sigh. "You seem to always find ways to make meetings stressful."

Zane's face turns serious. "Call it a charm. You don't think my limited death time would have. . . disturbed a few things. . . right?" He finishes his statement sounding hopeful, his voice going a bit higher as he sweat drops. 

Fate groans. "We can only hope it doesn't. If it becomes a problem, the League will handle it. Until then, I won't help further."

Zane chuckles. "Oh, I'm sure if it does, the Titans will take care of it before you guys lift a finger." He continues before Fate can make a remark. "Funny thing. In a hundred years or so, I'll have a physical age to join the League. We'll be colleagues!" He finishes with an over happy open smile.

Fate gives a small glare. "I will vote no on your recruitment every time." The golden ankh of energy appears, engulfing Fate as he disappears.

The sudden exit leaves Zane alone as he purses his lips. His face suddenly lights up in over acting. "I'm so glad we had this talk." His face then frowns. "That jackass."

. . . . .

A thick metallic click echoes as light creeps into the dark space. By automation, a light flicks on, revealing stacks and stacks of dollar bills, several feet high. "ooooooooooo!"

Two identical men in red spandex suits stand at the entrance to the giant safe. "Ooooooweee is right, Billy. Look at the doe!" A third one pushes through them into the safe. "I call the Benjamins!" "I call the Jacksons!" "I think Gizmo wants the Washingtons!"

The three release a group laugh. Private Hive, Mammoth, and Kyd Wykkyd carry bags as Seemore watches out. Gizmo flies through, barking orders. "Come on! Let's go-" He notices one of the bankers, who is tied up, is wearing a shiny necklace. He gets a sinister grin. "I take that crud off your hands!" He rips the necklace off. He then frowns. "By the way, signs of that damn T-Car?" He notices Seemore is just gone. "What?"

Seemore's scream is heard as he's dumped through a black portal, tied up. He hits the ground in a thud, releasing a dazed whimper. "I spy. . . pain. . ."

Gizmo goes wide eyed. "CRUD! It's the witch!" A pink wave passes by Gizmo as his backpack jet pack explodes, knocking him onto the ground. "Ow. ." He looks up to see Raven and Jinx in the doorway.

Jinx smirks at Raven. "Two down already? I didn't think they were this bad while I was with them." Then her face lights up with realization. "Wait, I forgot." She snaps her fingers as another hex hits Gizmo from the side. Gizmo's pockets spark as he throws out his hidden gear. Jinx smiles. "Now, he's useless." She looks at Raven. "You guys never notice his hidden stuff do you?"

"Hmm." Raven responds. "Maybe you should have given us a heads up."

Jinx purses her lips. "Name a single conversation where I could have the chance to tell you that?"

The six HIVE students all gather up in one spot, Gizmo with no gadgets, and Seemore still tied up. They look slack jawed to see Jinx and Raven standing side by side. Gizmo yells out. "What the hell? What you doing, Jinx?!"

The ex thief looks at them confused. "Uh, what?"

Raven answers. "You guys didn't know she joined the Titans?"

This answer made the six males look at each other a moment before busting out in joyous laughter.

Jinx mutters so only she and Raven hears. "Right! I forgot they don't remember anything since Blood took over their minds. They don't know."

Private Hive gives Jinx a thumbs up. "Good job. Now, we have 7 on 1. We can take her out!"

Jinx simply responds, her eyes half closed in boredom. "Um, she's telling the truth. I joined the Titans."

Mammoth tilts his head. He nudges Gizmo. "Maybe she's telling the truth?"

"No, you lughead. She's conning them, obviously. She was always a smart leader." Gizmo proclaims.

Billy smirks. "I believe you were rantin' an' carryin' on for hours about how we'd do better without her." A second Billy points to his double. "I think Billy's right!"

Jinx sighs. "Um, idiots?" They all look at her as she raises her hand, a T Communicator in it.

Mammoth shrugs. "So you stole the witch's comm-"

Raven holds her own up. "Jinx has her own." She mutters.

Gizmo chuckles. "You really are deep under cover."

Raven and Jinx give each other a gaped look as they both yell in their minds in unison. _For FUCK'S SAKE! _Jinx scowls. "I think there's only one way they'll accept it." Raven turned red.

The six males had a visible question mark over them as Raven's black energy covered each of the cameras and sound devices in the bank, as well as covering um the hostages and teleporting away. Raven looked back at Jinx. "Okay, we're good."

Jinx hooks her arm around Raven, pulling her in and-

All six villains' eyes bug out. Kyd Wykkyd stiffens up and falls over. Gizmo's jaw drops completely as he holds of his index finger as if to comment, but nothing comes as he just twitches. Mammoth, oddly, is the most collected, simply being stunned. HIVE and Seemore both blush and Seemore looks away uncomfortable.

Two Billy's stand side by side, one putting his hand over the other's eyes. The covered one pouts. "Hey! I wanna see!" The first one still watching with a grin remarks. "You're not old enough."

"MWAH!" Jinx audibly ends the make out session as she looks back at the villains. Raven stands there, red and slightly twitching. The front desk of the bank cracks from Raven's powers. Jinx chuckles at Raven. "What?"

"You used tongue. . . I was not prepared." Raven mutters. The black around all the recording devices disappears.

Jinx looks back at the guys. "You believe me now?" No response. They simply stare at her. Jinx rolls her eyes and hexes the whole group. They all fly away.

Gizmo rolls to his feet, opening his mouth to talk, but nothing comes out. "Uh. . ."

Raven mutters. "Attack pattern . . . Alpha?"

Kyd teleports Seemore away as Billy duplicates himself into an army, charging the two girls. Raven rolls her eyes as the entire floor turns black. The Billys all sink into the darkness. "Oh, no Billy."

The ceiling turns black as all the Billys begin falling from the ceiling to the floor in an infinite loop.

"It's raining Billys!" "Hallelujah!"

Private Hive and Mammoth both jump towards Raven. The demon gets ready, but the ground below the two hulks breaks up, knocked the two up and over Raven and into the wall. Raven turns around, getting a smirk when she sees the blonde school girl with the neck of her button shirt unbuttoned, a backpack hanging on her. Terra's eyes glow yellow. "I was on my way home when this crap caught my attention."

Raven shrugged. "You didn't miss much."

Seemore is blasted into the wall next to them by a pink hex, Jinx cartwheeling back in with a smile. "Hey! Traitor, what's up?"

Terra sputters. "Stop calling me that!" Kyd Wykkyd teleports in to punch Terra, but Raven's black tendrils of energy wrap him up and whip him across the room into the wall.

Hive and Mammoth get back up, charging the three girls. Terra's eyes glow as the ground breaks up, halting Mammoth before opening up to swallow him. He breaks through a great deal of rock, but too much covers him as he's buried.

Hive closes the distance, Jinx preparing a hex to take him out.

_**Get away from her. . .**_

Jinx halts, no longer putting up a defense as Hive throws a punch. Raven reacts last second, a black shield blocking the hit. The shield disappears as Jinx's hand glows in front of Hive's face. Jinx smiles. "Better luck next time." She flicks his forehead, her hex sparking into his body. He whips back, falling flat on his back, KO'd.

The girls look around. Billy still falling through his infinite loop, some of them screaming. Gizmo stood there, unable to do anything with no tech. Mammoth was buried. Kyd, Seemore, and Hive were all knocked out.

Raven looks at Jinx, who looks away. The ex thief looks at Terra. "School let out?"

Terra smiled. "Yeah. Bright side is, no homework today." She looked down, seeing her lack of a hero outfit. "Right, I should get back to the tower. See ya in a bit!" Terra rushes out the door.

Jinx waved bye to her, trying her best to ignore the look given by Raven.

. . . . .

Gizmo is handcuffed and dumped in the police van, the HIVE FIVE being taken away. The police tape off the area as several teams enter the building to start rebuilding the structure, many lights and sirens going off.

Raven and Jinx sit on a bench far off from it, both in their civilian outfits again, blonde and brunette. Jinx doesn't even meet Raven's eyes, but tries for conversation. "Heh. You know? I've never gotten to stick around after the car drove off."

Raven gives a short 'hmm.'

Jinx sighs, looking up to Raven with a frown. "I'm sorry. I let Hive almost hit me."

Raven stared right back. "That's not it. You froze. I felt your fear and stress levels spike intensely. I wouldn't hesitate to take a hit for you, so simply 'almost hit' doesn't bother me." Raven sighed. "Tell me what's wrong. You've gotten onto my case in the past about talking things out."

Jinx stares out in front of them blankly. "That voice called out again."

Raven frowned. "You recognize it?"

Jinx shook her head. "No. . ."

Raven absent mindedly took Jinx's hand as she closed her eyes. Her empathic abilities stretched out. It covers the next few blocks. "I don't sense anyone will ill will, or anyone that might be responsible."

Jinx chuckles humorlessly. "So I'm nutso?"

Raven shakes her head. "No, even outside your mind, I can tell it's collected. There are a lot of telepaths in the world." Jinx tenses slightly.

"If someone's simply fucking with me, I'll rip off their head." Jinx spat.

Raven frowned. "If it could help. . . I could attempt to create some mental barriers for you. It could keep out most-"

Jinx responds afraid. "NO!" Raven notices Jinx scowling at the ground, her hand slightly shaking. "No one goes in my mind."

The demon of pride tightens her grip on Jinx's hand. "Blood's dead. You don't need to be afraid of him. You can trust me."

Jinx looks up to meet Raven's look. She sighs. "I. . . okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you." She then scowls at Raven. "And don't think I've forgotten about Zane snooping in my head when I first met him!"

Raven chuckles. "I expected that."

Jinx then mutters. "Something else scares me about it, though." Raven looks confused a moment. "One minute. . . it tells me to save it, whatever it is." Raven listening intently. Jinx threw a sad look at Raven. "The next, it's telling me to stay away from you."

Raven's face turns to business. "I think our date is over."

Jinx drops her shoulders. "Aw. I wanted to take you to a club, trick a guy into giving us drinks, so I could get you drunk, take you home, and-" She noticed the death glare from Raven. Jinx sweat drops. "Heheh. . . I have such an imagination, don't I?"

Raven sighs. "Come on." Jinx lost some color on her face. She knew how they were getting back.

. . . . .

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Terra all sat in a circle around a table, holding card hands. They went in a circle.

"Fire beats wood."  
"But water beats fire!"

"Sun dries up water!"

"And thunderstorm blocks out sun." Robin smirks victorious. He points to Cyborg. "And you definitely won't have Meteor like last time!"

"Um. . ." Starfire holds up the card. "Does this mean I win?"

Robin halts, frozen in shock that his girlfriend took his victory from him. Cyborg bursts into laughter. "Guess you jinxed it!"

A voice cut in. "SON OF A-" It manages to cut itself off.

Terra chuckles. "Speak of the devil."

Beast Boy smiles. "We weren't talking about Raven."

The group looks over to see Jinx clung around Raven in the center of the room, a blush on her face as Raven patted her back to calm her down. "All of you will shut up." Jinx spoke threateningly. She and Raven separate. She removes her necklace, her hair turning pink while still down. Raven's hair turns back to purple

Robin shakes his head from his defeat as he looks over to Jinx. "I spoke with Batman." He said in his business tone. A slight tinge or irritation behind it. Jinx paid close attention. "Apparently, the JLA aren't too enthusiastic of having to keep track of you, so they aren't going to put much effort into it. You'll have to take a couple half hour sessions the next few days to build up a bio with them. Then they'll simply take care of the rest and let you be."

Raven sighed. Jinx noticed everyone seemed to be quiet the moment he said 'JLA'. She didn't question it. She simply shrugged. "I can't tell if I should be pissed or happy. I don't have to worry about them snooping, but I'm not worth their time?"

Raven nudged Jinx. "We have more stuff to do."

Jinx nods. "Right."

Beast Boy made a kissy face. "Oooo. Going back to a room for privacy?"

Raven mutters. "Unlike you, I'm not in the danger zone." Everyone's eyes go wide, staring at Raven.

Cyborg is the first to speak. "Say what? Did Raven just make a reference?"

Jinx smiled. "I forced her to watch Top Gun." The ex thief hooks her arm with Raven's, pulling her along. "Come on Goose."

"Why am I Goo-"

"Because it's another bird like a raven."

The two girls exit the room, leaving the other teens still in slight shock. Star smiles wide at them, Terra having her own grin. Beast Boy just shakes his head. Cyborg chuckles. "Seems Jinx is managing to change Raven a bit."

Beast Boy speaks his thoughts. "I'm still wondering which one wears the pants." The four teens stare dully at BB. "What?! I still don't know how that works!"


	3. Chapter 3

"This isn't gonna hurt is it?" The pink haired teen asked nervously. The two turn down the hallway towards Raven's room.

Raven shook her head. "Worst you should get is a headache."

Jinx hung her head down. "Damn. . ."

Raven turned and dead panned at her. "You WANTED it to hurt?" The pink girl laughed out loud. Raven nipped Jinx's thought in the butt. "Do not make a sex joke out of that."

Jinx laughed even harder. "You know me so well." She calmed, keeping her smile, but her eyes show a little hesitation. "I would just prefer to actually know when somethings happening. When people get into your heads, and you don't even notice, you can't hardly tell what's real."

Raven felt a sudden surge of fear in Jinx after that last sentence. Raven frowned a minute, but thought what might cheer her up. "Tell you what. If you manage to get through this, you can ask to do whatever you want." Jinx's face lit up completely with a smile, the thief's eyes glancing down Raven's body- "Within reason."

Jinx face palmed. "Damn you. You got me excited."

Raven smiled as they halted outside her door. "I find it a little too easy to do so." Her face blanked as she looked at her door in a quick glance. "Give me one moment."

Jinx tilted her head. "What? I've been in your room before. Couple times now, actually."

Raven keeps her tone neutral. "It's nothing." She quickly slides through her doorway, the massive metal door shutting.

Jinx smiles deviously. Within seconds, she unlocked the door and opened it. She saw a glimpse of- Black energy covers the door and slams it back shut. Jinx blinks before huffing. "Oh, it THAT how you wanna play this?" She hexes the door down, stepping into room.

Raven stands there, nonchalant. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, Blood, and now you." Jinx could tell she was on purposely diverting her attention from something.

Jinx smirked as she played along. "What's the list for?"

"People who've broken down my door." She says grumpily.

Jinx smiles wide as she looks behind her. She sees the offending objects on the bed. She sees a couple shirts and articles of clothing on the bed and on the floor. "My Raven, have you been getting your room cluttered finding stuff to wear for me?"

Raven doesn't even respond. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh." Jinx says. Her brow quirks when she sees a small box at the end of the bed. "What's that-"

Black energy coats the box, rocketing it into Raven's closet. Jinx looks back to see Raven with her expert poker face still in place. ". . ."

Jinx cackles. "Was that all the gifts Deliza left ya'?" Raven's face remained unchanged, but tinged pink after a moment. Jinx slowly walks towards the closet. "Let's see what we got here."

Raven cuts her off. "Remember what we're here for."

Jinx pouts. "I'll stop if you promise to show me later."

Raven sighs. "Can we please stay on subject-"

Jinx plops herself onto Raven's bed with a smirk. "Oh, I am. We're negotiating."

Raven's eye twitched. "whatever. Fine."

Jinx pressed and a sly look. "With you in them."

Raven growls out. "Jennifer. . ."

Jinx laughs. "Fine. Fine." She sits Indian style on the bed. "So, get to scrambling my brains."

Raven turns around to her shelves, searching for a moment. She grabs an object, turning around to immediate frown. "Really?"

Jinx was stretched out over the side of Raven's bed, reaching for her closet. The thief smiles nervously, moving her arms around. "Just stretching!" She looked down to the object in Raven's clutches. "Your mind mirror?"

Raven nodded. "We used it for Terra, remember?"

Jinx smirked. "Yeah. I almost died keeping that thing safe while you two messed around." She glances back down to the mirror, sweating slightly. She keeps a small smile, her eyes showing some worry. "So when you gonna let me see your mind?" She changed subject.

Raven sat on the bed as Jinx straightened up, the two beside each other. "I wouldn't recommend you going in there. Cyborg and Beast Boy broke in here and messed with this once. They almost died."

Jinx pursed her lips. "What would it be like? Seeing your emotions?"

Raven thought about it. "Bravery wouldn't have much reaction to you. Maybe just a few choice words about our fights in the past. Timid would either shy away from you, apologize for no reason, or simply shut you out. Happiness- yeah I'll make sure you never meet her. Rage might kill you for how much you try to embarrass me. Knowledge and Rude won't care. Compassion might molest you though."

Jinx leaned in with a flirtatious look. "Oh really? Why not let your compassion out here?"

Raven eyes half close as she looks Jinx dead in the eyes. "You need a cold shower." Raven glances at the mirror. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The mirror sparks black as the black connects onto Jinx before the sparks turn pink. The sparks disappear. "Alright, I'll go in and see what's going on. Ready?"

Jinx frowns as her eyes show a slight panic. Raven's hand finds Jinx's, the demon giving her a small smile and nod. Jinx gulps. "I'm. . . not too sure. I mean." Her fear seemed to spike. "The mental shit. . . it just. . . anything I perceive can turn out to be a trick of someone manipulating me." She then lets out some of her panic, talking fast. "I mean, what if all of this is just some twisted thoughts in my mind and I'll snap back to reality to find that we're still enemies and you hate me again and-"

Raven grabs the girl by the back of the neck with her offhand, pulling her in and cutting her off with a kiss. Jinx stiffens slightly before the two separate. Raven looks at her, her face red. Raven tried to smile to comfort her. "It'll be okay."

Jinx sighs, content. "I suddenly find myself not caring if it's real or not." Jinx leans back. "Alright, go ahead and do what professional psychologists have failed to do for years. Get in my head."

Raven smiles and nods. She looks directly into her mirror as a sudden light shines, Raven warping into the mirror and disappearing.

Jinx finds herself alone in the room. ". . . well now it's awkward." She glances at the closet. "I wonder if Raven can hear what I say and think." Jinx inches her way to the closet, but stops. "Wait. . . If I can convince her to simply wear this stuff. That'd be MUCH better than just pulling them out." Jinx smirks, laying back on Raven's bed. She let her mind drift to ways to get Raven to be more. . . open to options.

. . . . .

_Well, this is definitely not what I expected. _Raven stood in an empty dorm style room. The walls were a dull yellow. It was cramped. Papers cluttered the drawers of a desk, folders and books laid out on the desk top. The bed was neat and oddly forgettable. Raven looked at the chair. No armrests, a rolling chair. Looked cheap. She looked around the walls of the room, seeing a picture of a small pink haired girl in ratty clothes on a street surrounded by people passing by her. The next picture simply had Jinx taking some older woman's wallet, noticing the HIVE 'H' symbol on the woman's wallet.

Raven's brow quirked with that. The next picture was simply of Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Raven made a second check around the cramped room. She watches the door a moment before gripping the door knob. She pulls it back and walks through the doorway, the entirety of the space around her changing.

The new room was a wide high tech gym. Several automated turrets came out from the walls to target Raven. _Wait, what? _She throws up a black shield to block the blasts. She teleports to the other side of the gym, but the ground suddenly gets a large amount of holes, spikes shooting up through the holes. Raven goes wide eyed as she contorts enough to dodge them. She flies out from the trap, laser blasts chasing her. _What on AZAR is this?! _She then looked to see that the turrets and walls were silver with blue circuitry. _That looks like something Cyborg would make. _The blasts themselves were bright green.

Raven rockets past the turrets, her black energy ripping half out and tossing them into the others. She lands on the ground, a giant floor panel in front of her flipping up to reveal a red robot. Raven sweat dropped. "Uh. . ." The robot pulls out a metal staff and gets into a martial arts position. Raven blocks the staff attacks with hand shields, pulling back to get distance. The robot holds its hand out, firing small projectiles. Raven catches them, launching them back into the Robot.

She sighed in relief before hearing a small growl. She sees a giant tiger sitting behind her. _At least I'm not the only one with animals in my mind. _Her thoughts flash to the tiny black birds that always seem to tell people to turn back. The tiger leaps forward, Raven blasting it back and slamming it into the far wall.

"I've had about enough of this." Raven states.

She then notices that all the objects in the room glow a dull blue and levitate, all being thrown at Raven. The demon teleports to dodge them before grabbing the objects into her control with her black energy. She tosses them aside as she finds a door in the distance. She hurriedly speeds to the door, not turning her head to look back. She grips the door handle, whipping the exit open and going through.

Raven sighs in relief, seeing the scenery change again to. . . an art gallery? She hears a small chuckle echo through the room. Raven glances around, seeing a few paintings. The first few were fantastic images of simple things. Trees. Animals. Money. "I see. . . This is like my mind."

"How so?" A voice scares Raven, the demon whipping around to see . . . Jennifer? It was Jennifer, not Jinx.

Raven blinks a couple times. "In my mind, there are arches you use to travel to different parts of my mind scape. Here, instead of arches, each part of your mind is a room that sort of symbolizes a part of you."

Jinx shrugs. "Whatever." She pulls up a white canvas and starts doodling something. Raven watched her a few moments, unable to see what she was doing.

"So. . . I suppose, like Terra, you're Jinx's subconscious in a way. Can you tell me what this room is?"

"Creativity." The Jinx comments. She leans to the side of the canvas to see Raven.

The empath blinked a couple times. "I didn't know you were into painting."

Jinx deflates. "The real me sucks at it. Or at least she thinks she does."

Raven thought. "That last room. . ."

"Challenge room."

Raven lit up in understanding. The shots were Star's starbolts. The technology was Cyborg's. The animal was Beast Boy. The robot was Robin. The sudden levitation of everything to attack her was her own type of attack. "I see. She'd been fighting us for years. Figures we're the only real challenge she's had."

Jinx smiled. "Love the competition." 

Raven smiled. "May I see what you're painting?"

The Jinx covers the canvas defensively. "No! It's nothing!"

Raven gets a visible question mark before remembering. _Right, this is Jinx. _"Jinx. Show me what you got there."

The Jinx gets red. "It has a lot to do with what the me outside is thinking. . . It's personal. . ."

Raven didn't budge. "Show me." Jinx smiles nervously, slowly turning the canvas around. Raven's face contorts to instant shock and blood red color. A black spark of her power whips through the room, causing a massive shudder. Yeah, it was a picture of Raven in sexy underwear. Ironically, it wasn't much different than some of the pairs Deliza gave her. That realization made it worse since that meant the pose she was doing in the picture was very much possible. . . just never going to happen.

Jinx jolts back in a huddle. "Don't kill me!"

Raven just blinks a couple times. "Riiiiiight." She thought back. So that first room seemed like a great deal of childhood memories. Then a location for her competitive mind. Then here for her creativity. "Has there been any recent disturbances throughout your mind?"

Jinx shrugs. "Not really. There's been a little bit of weird stuff going on in the next room, but that's it."

"Define 'weird'."

Jinx reddens. "Like any time I go in there, I'm uncomfortable and hear weird stuff."

Raven nods. "Bingo." She looks quickly, finding the door. "Stay put. I'll be right back."

"No promises. I usually disregard anything I'm told." Jinx calls back.

Raven mutters as she grips the door handle. "God if you only knew yourself." She opens the door, stepping through.

This was. . . not what was expected. It was the park. Raven looked around. The main park of the city? She looked up to see the sky, but could tell there was some invisible barrier at some point. She looked straight ahead, seeing a concrete wall with a crack at the top. Raven's eyes widened. _Oh. . . I see. _She looked around so listen to some wind. The place was relaxing. _This must be. . . her happy place? _

Raven wonders about the purpose of this area before-

**You do not belong here. **

Raven's senses picked up on that. She waited a moment as she glanced around, finding nothing. "I can tell you're not a part of Jinx's mind. Who are you and what do you want?"

**You do not belong. . . **

Raven scowled. A feeling creeping on her makes her whip her head around, seeing nothing. "You're intruding on my girlfriend's mind. I'd say I belong here more than you."

The next phrase wasn't even directed at her. **She must help me to help her. **

Raven's senses picked up on whatever it was. She turns to look to the other side of the part. She sees someone sitting on a bench. A man. He had short dirty blonde hair. It was neatly combed straight and just too short to cover his bright blue eyes. He wore a simple white shirt, black vest, and pants. His voice was soothing, soft. "You don't belong here."

Raven glared. "Give me one reason why I don't."

The boy's voice turned slightly condemning. "DEMONS. . . Don't. Belong."

A white pulse of energy roars out from him, bashing into Raven. The empath struggled to stand her ground as her eyes glowed white. Suddenly, her black energy crackles before a white explosion blinds the area. The glow receded, showing Raven in a white version of her civilian clothes, her eyes still glowing. "I'm not just a demon." She fires white energy forth, gripping the boy by the throat and raising him into the air with little effort. "And you're sorely mistaken if you think I can't force you out."

To her surprise, the boy simply looked down at her, a small tear coming down his cheek. He spoke, but the words were no longer directed at her. "Save. . . me. . ." The image of the boy suddenly vanishes, Raven's sense of the presence completely leaving her.

. . . . .

Jinx jolts up in surprise as Raven lands in her room once more. Jinx looks wide eyed. "Hey! What's the verdict?" Her eyes showed extreme worry. "I'm not nutso am I?"

Raven stood there a moment, staring at the wall. She seemed deep in thought.

Jinx's hand waves around in front of Raven's face. "You're not helping my panicking. Did I break you?"

Raven slowly sighs and looks at Jinx. "I met a presence in your mind. It is not there anymore. . . for now."

Jinx fist pumps. "YES!" She whips around. "So we're still dating right?" Raven nods. Repeat fist bump. "YES!"

"It seems to be trying to tell you to stay away from me. It knows I'm a demon somehow. I've never met this person." Raven said. "I could sense that his intentions are pure. . . in his point of view. I do not know his goal, or how to proceed from here."

Jinx listened, turning serious. "What do we have to do then?"

Raven sighed. "Should he contact you again, try talking back. Maybe he'll be willing to tell you more. He tried to force me from your mind until I overpowered him."

Jinx snickers. "Because my girlfriend is the sexiest badass ever."

Raven blushes. "That. . . reminds me. What exactly were you thinking while I was in there?"

Jinx turns white as a sheet as she looks at Raven nervous and afraid. ". . . um. . ."

Raven purses her lips. "I find the complement. . . pleasing. I would tell you to get your mind from the gutter, but apparently you got an entire corner of it devoted to it."

Jinx just smiles back.

. . . . .

Raven and Jinx enter the common room, finding the other team members, minus Robin, gathering on the couch. Beast Boy whips his head around with a smile. "Dudes! I was hoping you could join."

Raven mutters. ". . . hurrayyyyyyyyy. . ."

Star elaborates. "Beast Boy would like us to watch one of his geek movies. I believe it is called kick ass nation?"

Cyborg answers. "Kickassia."

Jinx smiles. "Where's mini bats?"

Cyborg points his thumb to another door. "Checking some stuff from the latest police reports. He'll be down soon."

Jinx shrugs. "I'm in." She looks at Raven.

The demon shrugs. "I don't think I really have a choice."

. . . . .

Jinx absentmindedly says. "I like Dr Insano."

"Figures. . ." Raven mutters, Cyborg, Terra, and Robin laughing.

Jinx purses her lips. "Whatever Snob." She chuckles.

The group of seven teens sit together in a comfortable silence. Eventually, Jinx turns to Robin. "So, when's my first appointment with the 'grown ups'?"

Robin frowned, something Jinx tilts her head at. She glances around to see a blank expression on Terra, Cyborg, and Star. Beast Boy's face twists slightly. She turned to give a questioning look to Raven, but only sees the demon scowling at the wall. Robin responds. "You'll just be sending them information over computer. You'll start tomorrow."

Jinx nudges Raven, the empath stopping her scowl to turn and see Jinx's expression. The two lock gazes until Raven looks away. Jinx tilts her head confused.

Robin gets up. "Well, guess it's time to get some sleep."

Starfire flies up with a smile. "Friends, I shall see you in the morning." She flew off to bed.

Everyone else starts to follow except Beast Boy. "I might just turn into a cat and sleep here. Night dudes." 

Jinx and Raven get to the split hallway to go to their rooms, but Jinx tugs on the empath's hood. "What was that about?"

Raven sighs. "Can this wait?"

Jinx frowns. "Seriously. Why do you guys stiffen up every time I bring up the whole deal with the JLA?"

Raven sighs louder. "I will tell you when it isn't nearly midnight."

Jinx smiles. "Okay, guess a kiss goodnight?"

Raven shook her head. "You're coming to my room."

Jinx brightened up, but couldn't help but blush. "Really-"

Raven cut her hopes short. "If that voice bothers you again, I'll make sure to kill it. You're not leaving my sight."

Jinx slumped slightly. "Don't know why I was hoping that much. . ."

Raven smiles with her own blush before giving a small kiss. She breaks it a moment later as the two head down the hall together.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. With classes starting up, yes I'm in college, I'll be having difficulty doing much during weekdays. On top of that, there were some. . . personal issues I am not willing to explain on here. Hopefully, I'm back and ready. I'll be updating mainly on weekends when I have free time. So we might get one per weekend. This applies to both the stories I am doing, Hunt for a Half Breed and Visions of Change. Again, sorry for the lateness. I will also be keeping both stories even with chapters until one finishes. If one story is on chapter 5 and the other still on chapter 4, then the chapter 4 one will be the next one updating. Thank you for reading :)**_

_**The story of demons is as old as time. The story goes the same. Every. Time. **_

_A young girl in a torn gray dress rounds a large collection of rocks, the landscape covered in light snow. Fear evident on her face, she turns to beckon the small child running with her. Her gaze stays a moment too long as she began to see a figure going after them._

_**The demon who hungers for power. He terrorizes, rapes, pillages, and razes everything he comes across. **_

_The woman and child make a mad run from the rocky cover into the nearby dead forest. The child's strides start to shorten as the woman picks the small boy up to carry her. The trees behind them erupt into flames. Above them, a set of feet lands on a branch._

_**Until one day, a hero can stand against the great demon, halting it in its path. A knight in shining armor? A great warrior? An angel? **_

_The mother slows to a halt, gasping for breath and shakily leaning onto a tree for support. She keeps the child to her side as she slowly turns to see a white light burst from the flames. She didn't even blink, and still missed what happened. An extremely long longsword in a glowing white aura halted just inches from her forehead. She glanced down the blade, seeing the blade shake in struggle. A hand coated in red energy gripped the blade. She glanced at her savior, a young looking boy in early teens with red hair. She then looked at her attacker. A man with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. _

_The red haired teen looked at the blond with four red eyes filled with enthusiasm and anger at the same time. _

_**So why is it. . . that this situation seems reversed? **_

_A large mound of ice comes into view, two torches lit on each side. The ice itself was branded with a burning orange stylized 'S'. . . the mark of Scath. _

. . . . .

Raven's head snapped up from her pillow, but was immediately stopped. Her eyes glanced over to see Jinx sleepily clinging to Raven's body holding her down. Raven wore her leotard, while Jinx wore a pink tank top and short shorts. Raven smiled a moment before shaking her head sober. "Jinx. . ." No response. "Jinx." Jinx digs her head deeper onto Raven. The empath rolls her eyes. She hoped this wouldn't become a common occurrence. Her soul self appears, wrapping around Jinx and making the sleeping girl disappear for a mere second before teleporting the girl back to the exact same spot.

Jinx was already in a mid freakout rant. . . "-GONNA TAKE A METAL POLE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-" She realized she was simultaneously hugging and strangling Raven. "Oh. . . good morning."

Raven raised her eye brow at the pink haired girl, prompting her to remove her arms from the demi demon's neck. "Your dreams. You saw it, right?"

Jinx tilted her head a moment. "Yeah! There was that mark of scarf or whatever. And why was your brother in it?" Then Jinx thought another moment. "And how did you see it too?"

Raven resisted the urge to face palm. "Firstly, it's the mark of Scath. Second, I don't know. That's something I'll have to ask him whenever we see him again."

Jinx waited a few seconds. "And third?" Raven seemed to ignore her. "Raven, how did you see my dreams?" Jinx glances to her pillow. "What the?!" She flips the pillow, seeing a small little spell circle on the under side of it. "You invaded my dreams!"

Raven gave her best interpretation of an embarrassed smile, though being Raven, it came off unsettling. "I felt like taking an extra precaution?"

Jinx pursed her lips. "So you were in all my dreams last night?" Raven nodded. "Wait, so during that fourth one where I tried to take you to a love motel and-"

Raven finished. "And I cracked you over the head. Yes. I did that on purpose." Raven gave her dull glare to Jinx. "Not even in your dreams."

Jinx's mouth gaped open. She then sulks. "Great. I can't even have a wet dream about my girlfriend."

Raven blushes. "Well then, you should get to breakfast. I have a call to make."

Jinx tilts her head. "Why? What call?"

Raven sighed. "Since my brother is gone, there's only one person who can help us right now. . ."

A smirk turned smile turned toothy cheshire grin forms on Jinx's face. "Have fun." The pink haired girl hops from the bed, leaving a suddenly tired looking Raven.

Raven opens up her communicator, activating the phone part. A name starting with a 'D' appeared on the screen.

. . . . .

A sleeping form lay in a dimly lit bedroom, a thick snore sounding through the darkness. A second body smoothly gets up from the bed, putting on a shirt as a cell ring started. A kitchen light switches on as the woman with blue messy hair and a large smile answers the phone. "Hello, you've reached Selima 'Miss Deliza' Kaplan. My schedule is full. Please call again next Monday if your size is at least nine inches."

The slightly embarrassed voice came in. ". . . Deliza. . ."

The blue haired girl suppressed a squeal. "RAVEN! I can't believe you called. Of course I can clear a schedule for you. . . well, depends what day. Saturdays are my best business days. Speaking of my business, did you and Jinx get that book in the mail I sent?"

Raven's sigh could be heard. "I didn't call for a social- Wait, what book?"

Deliza chuckled. "It's a book of positions for you to try!"

Raven sputtered. "We haven't even-. . . whatever, I should have expected you to send the Kamasutra or something sooner or later."

Deliza laughed, leaning over her counter and talking in comfort. "Not the Kamasutra. This book was written by me. It has 57 more positions in it. I even took the liberty of adding a few specifically for the girl on girl."

". . . hurray. . ." Raven audibly shuttered on the other end of the line. "I actually called for business."

Deliza's head hit the counter. "You and Wolf. I swear. It hasn't hardly been a week and a half since Azerall and something else is going on?"

"Call it being the sibling of a hero. I have some questions that I would like to ask Zane, but-"

Deliza finished. "But big brother is off playing Top Dog in other realms, so I'm your default choice. Okay, ask away."

Raven explained. "A couple nights ago, a voice started contacting Jinx. I've since figured that this voice belongs to some sort of spirit. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Apparently has a unique, or lack thereof, distaste for demons. I linked my mind with Jinx, and we both saw a vision in a dream last night of the beginning confrontation between this being and a much younger looking Zane, ending with a vision of a large mound of ice with the mark of Scath on it. Would you happen to have any information for me?"

Deliza ingested the information as she filled a cup of coffee. "Well, if Wolf was younger in the vision, it likely occurred before even I was born, so I won't have first hand knowledge of it." She took a sip. "But you say this being has a distaste for demons, and the confrontation ended with a vision of a large mound of ice. . ." She seemed to think of this. "Come to think of it. . . Yeah, I know this. Well, I know a story of it. You're the book worm, so you might want to look it up. The Power of the Wolf God."

Raven's voice was obviously confused. "A book?"

Deliza sighed. "I do read sometimes. This story, while heavily altered and fabricated by the writers, was based on an event that our dear brother was a part of. How did the story go? 'There was a village of man, no different from any others. A village sins, inherited from fore fathers and mothers'. . ."

Deliza pictured Raven's confused face and laughed.

The elder demon continued. "The village in the story is actually the rebuilt village of the one Wolf destroyed when he first arrived on Earth. His attack as a full blooded demon was a heavy part of their village history, and they took to heart that their ancestors must have greatly sinned to bring it upon them, even though it was really just for shits and giggles."

Raven replied dryly. "I could save time and simply go to the village itself. What's the name?"

Deliza thought. "Um. . . well, I'd imagine it's a regular English town by now. I don't know if there'd be many people these days interested in that stuff, but I guess it wouldn't hurt. The name in the book was Alryne."

"Thank you." Raven said. "I'll check in if I need anything else."

Deliza frowned. "and?"

". . . and feel free to call if you want to visit." Raven hesitantly added.

Deliza smiled. "Good sis." A groan was heard from the other room. "Oh! The client's awake. Bye bye Rae!"

. . . . .

Robin frowned. "You want to go all the way to the UK alone with Jinx for these visions?" His arms crossed, sitting at the table. Raven had spent the whole morning holed up, getting stuff together. It was already lunch time. Jinx was surprised at the news. The others seemed. . . teasing.

Cyborg snickered. "You know our rooms here have a sound proof setting. If you want privacy-"

"Cyborg, if you finish that statement, there will be an unpleasant link up between your baby and your backside." Raven cut him off with no emotion. The metal man paled at the threat, both to his body and his car.

Robin put his hand to his chin in thought. "It will still be quiet around here with nearly all our villains locked up still. I think the only one that managed to escape so far was Mumbo. . . somehow. We can go without you for a few days if you need."

Starfire spoke up, concerned. "This voice. You said it was of the spiritual nature, yes? It could be dangerous. Perhaps another of us could go?"

Terra, having a day off school for a weekend, spoke up. "I can't stay away long because of school."

Beast Boy perked up. "I'll come-" Raven's stare paused him. "Uh. . . nevermind."

Robin nodded. "Cyborg, you take charge for a few days. I'll go."

Jinx paled. "Um, I'd rather Cy-"

Robin cut her off. "You need to find out as many details as possible for this."

Raven nodded. "He does have the most detective experience. Also, the most globe trotting experience alongside Beast Boy."

Jinx sulked. "But he'll be a stick in the mud." She glances back to him with a nervous smile. "No offense."

Robin seemed to get a cartoony underbite with a frown. "Thanks for the opinion." He turned back to Cyborg. "You can handle things, I'm sure. If anything comes up, call Kid Flash for help."

Jinx stiffened up. "Yeah, get me out of here. If he shows up, I want to be gone." She glanced over to Robin. "Hard to believe he's an old friend of yours. . ."

Cyborg spoke up again. "Um, Rob. . . How will you get there?"

Robin tilted his head. "The T-Ship?"

Beast Boy sulked. "He said, forgetting Red X had taken it for a joy ride to free Blackfire from galactic jail."

Cyborg nodded. "It's still being repaired."

Robin nodded. "How long would it take to repair?"

Cyborg shrugs. "Give me a full night. I can get it running."

Suddenly, the red lights flashed as the sirens rang. Robin looked at the monitor. "Speak of the devil. It's-"

. . . . .

A large pickup truck is zapped, turning into a massive pot as flowers bloom out. "MUMBO JUMBO!" The blue skinned magician glides down the street on a flying carpet, jumping off and landing in a bow. "Now, for my next trick-"

A pink hex smacks into him, his body dispersing into a flock of doves. Jinx and Terra land. "I'm gonna make an asshole disappear."

The doves form together into the magician atop a wrecked semi truck. The street is filled with left cars as people run. Mumbo frowns in thought. "That would be a scary trick. Going to the bathroom would become quite the spectacle."

Jinx scowls as Beast Boy lands as a bird, and Robin skids to a halt on his motorcycle. Jinx mutters. "Freaking smart ass."

Beast Boy morphs into a bull, charging at the skinny man. Mumbo smiles wide, presenting his hat. Beast Boy disappears into the hat. The blue man pulls the hat back like a bowling ball. "Mumbo Jumbo!" He mimics a bowling throw, Beast Boy being launched from the hat at the group.

"DUUUUUDE!" Terra brings up a rock hand, catching him. Beast Boy wiggles in a daze. "Whoa. Three Terra's? Dream come true!"

Robin leaps from the group, throwing three disks at the villain. Mumbo smiles, waving his wand as each disk turns into a bird. Robin lands a few yards away, pulling out his staff. "Ah, it seems we have our next volunteer!" Robin steps back with a smirk.

Up above, Starfire rockets down. Her fists glow green as she prepares to spear the bad guy.

Mumbo cackles, seeing through the plan. "Mumbo Jumbo!" A puff of smoke appears, Mumbo and Robin switching places. Robin looks confused as Starfire rockets into him, both skidding across the ground. Mumbo's eyes widen as rock walls rise and close around him, completely hiding the man. Terra stands outside of it with a proud look, but Mumbo's muffled voice comes out. "I see I'm between a rock and a hard place! Or am I?!"

Terra turns around to see Mumbo relaxing on a parked motorcycle. Terra gets a visible question mark over her head as she collapses the walls she made, revealing a mock up scare crow version of Terra with a dunce hat. The blonde fumes anger, turning around with glowing yellow eyes.

He smiles. "Ah, young lass. Allow me to recite you a poem. Roses are red. Violets are blue. MUMBO JUMBO! Your clothes are see through!"

A large puff of smoke engulfs Terra just as Beast Boy stepped up to her. Before the puff goes away, Terra's shocked scream sounds. The smoke reveals a hole where Terra was standing and Beast Boy with a nose bleed. Terra's voice called out. "I'll be back with new clothes!" Beast Boy's eyes turned to hearts as the nose bleed makes him fall over.

Mumbo chuckles as he stands up, turning on his heel and meeting glowing white eyes. "Boo." Raven's voice makes him jump back. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The black spark of energy blasts him back. He rolls to his feet. "Ah! My young assistant, Raven. Good to see you in such good health! I've got a trick I'd like to run by you."

Raven's stare doesn't portray any emotion. "I'll pass." Black energy appears.

Mumbo cackles. "MUMBO JUMBO!"

Raven calls. "Azarath Metrion Z~~~" Nothing comes out. Raven's eyes widen as she opens her mouth to speak. "~~~" Air came out, but no voice.

Mumbo waves his wand before getting a pink hex blasts him away. Jinx rushes him as he gets up. "I see my tricks are running low. Until my next performance!" He poofs away.

Robin, Star, Beast boy, and Jinx walk up to Raven. Robin orders. "Come on, he's getting away."

Raven tries calling at him, but no voice comes out. She stops moving her mouth and waves one hand, but Robin, Star, and Beast Boy already take off after the magician. Jinx stops. "Where's the sarcasm?"

Raven's eye twitches as she points to her mouth. She moves like she's trying to speak, but not but air comes out.

Jinx's eyes widen slightly. She pulls up her communicator. "Sweet. I get to use this thing." She activates it. "Um, hey, Robin? Bad luck mistress here. You left before Raven could get your attention."

"What's wrong?" He asks.

Jinx snickers. "Apparently Mumbo took her voice. She can't talk." Raven glares at her girlfriend, which only makes Jinx laugh.

Robin replies. "We'll have to get Mumbo without her. Hurry and catch up."

Jinx shuts off the call, smiling. "Well, looks like you just got sidelined." Raven tried to step in the direction they went, but Jinx stops her. "You can't use your main attack. We'll get him. You go rest up for our trip tomorrow."

Raven growls. She opens her mouth, then shuts it.

Jinx winks. "By the way, if you want to sleep naked tonight, say nothing." Raven's face turns beet red as a nearby car door explodes. Jinx cackles. "Huh. That still works." She laughs as she takes off after the team.

Raven sighs, both from slight anger and slight embarrassment. Great. . . .

. . . . .

Well, if your voice is stolen, causing you to get temporarily laid off from work, what else can you do? Raven, now Rachael with her black hair and blue eyes, steps into a book store. She glances around, finding a couple different sections of interest. She walks up to the front counter, getting the attention of the female brown haired clerk. "Hello, miss. How can I help you?"

Raven presents a small slip of paper. It read 'Power of the Wolf God'.

The clerk tilted her head. "This is an inquiry?" Raven nods. The clerk smiles, holding up her index finger before checking her computer. "We have a copy or two." She smiles. "A history nut?" Raven's awkward silence made the clerk sweat drop.

Raven looked down ashamed before opening her mouth. She points to the mouth before making a cutting gesture by her neck.

The clerk chuckled. "I'll get you a copy."

Moments later, Raven stood in the park. Her gaze locked onto the book. The symbol on the front was a white ankh. What caught her attention was the 'S' in the center of it. . . Guess Deliza was right. It is based on true things. Guess she'll have to read it and try to figure the facts from fiction. . . .

. . . . .

A dull thud shook the ground as a massive purple beast hit the ground. The sky was a dark red, the landscape black. Standing over the beast was a familiar red headed demon, his four crimson eyes shutting and becoming two regular orange eyes. He glanced around the landscape, an entire army of vile beast corpses. Lesser demons. There were ruined hills and burning forests.

The last thing to catch his eye was the hole half a football field's length away. He slowly walks over to it, skillfully stepping over a few twitching corpses. One of the lesser demons bolts up like lightning as he passes, attempting to sneak attack him. However, once it's head was up, so was the red headed teen's hand. The demon is suddenly blasted away as the teen continues towards the hole.

He halts at the entrance of the hole, sighing heavily. "I sealed this hole two hundred years ago along with its whole hive of beasts." He brings his hand up, combing it through his hair, frustrated. "So if this seal became undone by my death. . ."

His eyes snap open, pupils shrinking in slight shock. "Then. . . all my seals will be undone." He shuffled through his pockets, pulling out his shiny T Communicator. "God. . . Damn it."


	5. Chapter 5

Wind rustled through the thick autumn colors. A bird landing on a branch, surrounded by the reds, oranges, and browns. It quickly hops and jumps down the branch reaching its nest, a massive egg inside it. The large hawk settles into the nest as a dull tap is heard. Then a branch below stresses with added weight as a feminine grunt is heard. Below the nest, a small tan hand reaches up, barely out of reach of the nested branch.

The girl below it struggles to cling to the tree with her leg around one branch, her other leg tip toed on another, and one hand gripping a final one for life above the 20 yard drop. The girl, tanned with dark brown hair and brown eyes, scrunches her face reaching for the branch. "Just... a little... more..." Then comes the ear cringing sound of wood beginning to snap. She hesitantly looks over to her left hand gripping a high branch, seeing the wood split. "Eh?!" SNAP! She plummets through the branches fast, the branches between her and the ground acting as both padding to slow her down and barriers for her to plow painfully through.

She hits the ground with a pain feeling thud, on her back. A few seconds allowed her to open her eyes to see to her confusion, the hawk from the nest above sitting on the ground next to her. She blinks at the bird in confusion before leaping up to grab it. However, the moment she moved, it pecks her in the center of her forehead, stunning her and moving up to its nest.

The young girl, no more than 14 years old, rubs her head and stares angrily at the bird. "So much for getting eggs for breakfast." She heard a small rustle, whipping herself around to see a young man sitting and leaning his back on a tree, drinking water. "Where did you come from?" She jolted to her feet, on edge.

The man had worn torn clothes, all gray. His orange eyes, while bright, portrayed a sense of uncaring lack of enthusiasm. His red hair looked dirty, but otherwise was bright. He looked like he was her age if not a year younger. He looked dully at her. "Here I was enjoying some girl be a failure as a hunter." He nods up towards the bird. "Nearly snap your neck for a single egg."

The girl scowled. "... And a bird."

He raised his eye brow. "And yet, you're the one that ends up flying." He leans back, placing both hands behind his head for comfort.

She eyes his suspiciously. "You're not from around here." She observed. Her gaze was cold. "You a bandit? Thief?"

He rolls his eyes. "You enjoy thinking the worst of people?"

Her hand reaches into a small sack at her side, finding a knife. "You opened up conversation by insulting me completely. You don't leave good impressions." She grips the handle of the blade.

He shrugs. "I'm a wanderer. I have zero interest in whatever nearby village you're from." He then glares coldly at her, making her shiver.

She steps away slightly, but nods. "I'll leave you alone then." She turns to walk away.

However, he states one last time in the first chuckle he made. "Good girl. If you had drew that knife, you'd be dead." That statement made her stop, frozen, but after a second she shrugged it off and sprinted away. As she ran, the sight of a small settlement started to come into view.

_**Location:**_ Northern UK, Village of Kirkwych

_**Date:**_ 1463

A cleaver slices down into a massive hunk of meat, a mature man wiping sweat off his forehead. He looked up, finding the girl from before with a thoughtful look as she entered the town. "Laurel, my dear. What were you doing out in the woods?"

She snaps from her daze. "Oh, um, just checking around." She says nervously.

"You know we don't go out there alone with the wolf packs recently." He lectured sternly. "You didn't run into trouble did you?"

She almost spoke of the boy out there, but stopped. "Nah, just failed to get breakfast for me and Bran." She smiled weakly up to him. She seemed apologetic.

The man sighed, slapping a hunk of meat on his table in front of him. "Take it. Free of charge."

She lights up like a light. "THANKS!" She places the food in her sack and gives the man a hug before rushing off.

The settlement was extremely small. No more than one hundred people, and only a couple dozen buildings. She quickly rushes to a small hovel outside the town. She smiles as she enters it, finding a small boy, no more than 4 years old, still asleep. She smiled at him as she got to work with the food.

. . . . .

The red headed boy walked through the woods leisurely as he looked around. The surrounding lands looked surprisingly bleak. He looked up, finding the hawk from before staring at him with its head tilted. The boy held eye contact for only a second before the hawk shrieks and flies away. The boy smirks as he continues walking, a small growl coming from behind the bushes he approaches. He moves through, finding eight wolves in a group, one slightly larger wolf taking the lead.

They take just one step towards him before he makes eye contact with the large one. The boy glares. "Pathetic." The wolf's ears suddenly droop down as the wolves part the way, cowering squeals as the boy walked through. "I'm the only alpha around here." Suddenly, the wolves all perk up, looking off to the west. Suddenly, the lead wolf leads the pack in the opposite direction as the boy looks over. His senses trigger as he feels a massive life force.

Curiosity, and his own instincts, force him to move towards the source. After a few minutes, he finds himself hidden behind a tree beside a road. The road seemed to lead to that small town he sensed earlier. Coming down the road was a small caravan, four wagons pulled by two horses each. It passed, but the boy simply glared at it left. "What the hell was that feeling?" He stood a moment before smirking and strolling towards the village.

. . . . .

Laurel sighed, eying the smoking meat and eating her portion. The boy, Bran, her little brother, chomped happily into his own portion. The elder sibling turned angrily. "Hey! Don't eat it all. We need to save it." The boy payed no attention, happily eating the first real food they had in weeks. She sighed. "You sure know how to be a pain sometimes."

The boy simply smiled up at her before going back to the food. She smiled back, the smile fading as the sound of horses came. She scrunched her face in confusion before clarity came. "Bran, stop eating, now." She quickly placed the rest of the meat into her sack.

. . . . .

The horses stopped in the center of the village, the wagons concealing their contents. The village elder, a man with a long white beard, approached them as an armored man took note of him. "Are you the village leader?" The man in armor said in a neutral tone.

The elder nodded. "I am... What brings you to our humble village?"

The armored titan of a man states. "Merely routine checks on all the villages in this area." More troops fall out from the wagons as they line up. A total of about forty men total. "Please, bring all your villagers here for a quick reading."

The elder eyed the last wagon in the line as someone stepped out. A blonde boy with piercing blue eyes. A broadsword strapped on with light armor on, white clothes underneath. The blonde stared straight ahead without making eye contact with anyone, standing among the troops.

Moments later, everyone in the village was lined up, including Laurel and Bran. The girl comforted the boy who had a fearful look on his face. The blond was placed in front of the first villager, finally making eye contact. The boy spoke softly. "What are your sins?"

. . . . .

Outside the village on a tall branch, the redhead boy from before sits cross legged, analyzing the situation. He saw the line of troops, but his focus was on the blonde boy, who looked roughly 17. The boy's demeanor was outright depressing. The redhead was focused on something else, however. He sensed the boy's radiating life energy. It was massive. Almost as much as his own. The boy's orange eyes held a hint of disgust. "And just who are you?"

. . . . .

The boy stops in front of the butcher. "What are your sins?" The boy glares right into his eyes. "Have you supported darkness within this village? Have you harbored those who are harmful to society, or caused harm yourself?"

The man steels his gaze. "I have not."

The boy's gaze held a different sense now. "Are you sure that's your answer?"

"Yes-" The man's mind was suddenly placed into overdrive as all his thoughts and memories of the past few weeks were ripped from him. The man fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

The blonde glares coldly at him. "This man gave up some of his own wealth to give food to those who are of no benefit to society. To do so harms not only himself, but those around you who stand to give back to the rest of us." The blonde glances over towards Laurel. The girl stiffens as his gaze sees her. "Your presence in this village brings others down with you. You are a blight on this village. I hereby sentence you to death." He said with no emotion. "Have you anything to say?"

Laurel almost screams back, but the little boy clings to her leg. "Bran?" The boy looked petrified.

The blonde eyed the child. "You have a defense, little one?" No answer.

Laurel cried out. "He's mute. His tongue was mutilated by bandits before, along with our parents. We have nothing. We struggle to survive. Please! All we did was accept charity. We've done nothing wrong!"

The blonde looks her in the eye, his own showing slight regret. "To go through so much is disheartening." Laurel's eyes show some hope, but the blonde stares back in full resolve. "I'll be merciful and have your deaths occur in the forest away from the village's eyes." Laurel freezes with shock. "You are of no benefit to this town or its inhabitants. As such, you will be purged like any disease the plagues those who follow the light. It's simply how it must be."

The troops pull Laurel, Bran, and the butcher out. The blonde continues, giving orders to the men. "Those of you from the last wagon will stay behind to carry out the sentence, then move on the the east fort. The rest will come with me to the next town."

The boy, along with thirty of the forty men, get into three of the wagons as they leave the village.

. . . . .

The redheaded boy eyed the wagons as they left, a massive smile on his face. "Oh, now this is a challenge." He stretched his arms. "Welp, guess I'm gonna break my 'no kill' streak." A scream caught his attention. He looked over to see the girl from before, a small boy, and a man dragged into the woods by a group of ten soldiers.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" The girl called. The boy simply shrieked incoherently. The man struggled, but was punched back and drug along.

The redhead shrugged. "Not my problem, mortals." He turned leave, determined to start hunting his new found prey.

"PLEASE! NOT MY LITLE BROTHER!" The shriek came as the group disappeared into the woods.

The redhead froze on the branch he stood on. His eyes were serious as he stared dead ahead. A sudden image came to mind of a black haired and orange eyed teen bloody and on the ground, a smaller red headed boy with four red eyes crying out in anger. The redhead released a heavy sigh. "... God damn it."

. . . . .

The three were tossed into a line, three men behind them, two on each side, and three in front. The butcher shut his eyes in acceptance. The soldier in front of him lifted his blade before bringing it down. Laurel couldn't take looking over as she heard the body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Sir, do we have to work this fast? We could take our time with this." The soldier behind Laurel jokes.

The one who just executed the butcher eyes Laurel. "True. Kill the boy next."

She shrieks out. "NO!" The man behind her knocks her down as he pulls out a sword and walks towards Bran. He swings his blade at the child as they sit stunned in fear.

Seconds ticked by before Laurel looked over to find a red sphere around Bran. The soldier's sword had been repelled off it. Three thuds sounded as everyone turned their heads to find three soldiers on the ground with their armors crushed in on them. Behind them-

"You all are certainly loud, aren't you?" The redhead frowned as he stepped in.

The soldiers backed up. "Who is this?"

The red head teen sighed. "This is much more boring than hunting that blonde brat." He looked up into the sky, giving a calming sigh. "You two. The boy and the girl. Shut your eyes. Now."

Bran shuts his eyes and covers his head, but Laurel just looks at the boy she saw earlier, confused. "Wha-"

"I did say 'Now', didn't I?" The redhead said, still looking up. Laurel immediately followed the order. The seven remaining soldiers drew their weapons and charged. The redhead smirks as he lowers his gaze to them with four crimson eyes. The sounds over the next few seconds were sounds of metallic bending and fleshy gore. "Okay, you can open your eyes." The redhead said.

Laurel slowly looked up, finding herself back on the edge of her village. She looks to her side to see Bran. "What kind of black magic is. . ." She turns to see the redhead, who looks regular once more.

"Nah, black magic isn't all that bad compared to me." He spoke without thinking. He looked off into the distance. "Damn. The blonde's already gotten outside my sense range." He sighs. "Well, guess I'll go, then." He turns to leave.

Laurel stands quickly. "What- WAIT! What are you talking about? Who are you? And why did you help me?"

The redhead just blinks his eyes at her. "Well, that embarrassing show you gave this morning was a good pick me up, so I figured I'd return the favor."

The girl tilted her head. "You save someone's life only to demean them after?"

He smirks. "Aren't I a charmer?" He turns around, waving his hand above his head. "Bye."

"Wait! You can't just leave without answering some questions!"

"Sure I can." He said before trying to leave, but he feels a tug. He looks down to find the small child tugging at his worn gray pants. The child sniffled but pulled out a piece of meat he had left from earlier and offered it. The redhead raises his eyebrows and looks at Laurel, who smiles and offers some of her own too. The redhead stared at the venison, his stomach growling. "Well, if you insist. . ."

He reaches for it but Laurel pulls her food away. "Name."

The redhead frowns. "It's common courtesy to give one's own name before asking another's."

She points to herself. "Laurel." She then points to the child. "Bran." Then she points to him.

He sighs. "It's Wol-" He purses his lips, glancing back at the food. He then smirks. "Zane. The name's Zane."

. . . . .

A finger lands on the top of the book page, tugging the book down from the prying eyes of the Titan. Raven, or Rachael, looks up confused at the blonde Jinx, or Jennifer. "In case you're wondering,-" She started with a smirk. "-Mumbo got a jumbo ass kicking." She wore her civilian clothes. "I'd as if you could talk again, but I'm going to assume you've been so involved with this book, you haven't checked."

Raven smirked, but then noticed the sundown. She took a breath. "Your assumption would be valid." She glanced back at the book, but Jinx tugged it from her.

"No more reading for today." The disguised pinkette stated. "Besides, don't we have to pack up to leave tomorrow?"

Raven smirks. "Yeah. Plenty of time to read later." Still... _Why do I get a bad feeling about this blonde character?_


	6. Chapter 6

A knapsack hits the seat of a cockpit, the pink haired girl standing over it and frowning. She stood over the T-ship. Crossing her arms, she pouted. "Here I thought you'd enjoy getting to use our ship for the first time." Raven stood next to the ship with a slight smirk.

The pink haired ex villain threw her arms up for emphasis. "I would if it were a joy ride... and just us." She glanced around. "Oh, good. He isn't here."

Raven smiled. "You know, Robin has the highest level of understanding of me among the rest of the team. That goes both ways too. He's not as boring as you think."

Jinx gives her a doubtful look. "Uh huh... sure."

The door to the hangar opened as Robin stepped in, as if on cue. "We should head out now. We got a long way to go."

Jinx snickered. "Punctual. How boring." She glanced at Raven, but looked back to Robin. "So... can I fly it?"

Robin smirked. "Why not?"

Jinx blinked a few times, not expecting that. "R-really?" Raven gave a knowing smirk.

. . . . .

". . . that dick. . ." Jinx chimed in, the T Ship blasting through the skies over the oceans.

Raven spoke from her cockpit, a private call between the two. "You can't still be angry."

Jinx scoffed. "Setting the AUTO PILOT is not flying the ship." She huffs and crosses her arms, glaring at the cockpit in front of her. Robin had taken the front. Jinx sat in the center cockpit. Raven in the back. "Not to mention he put me in between you guys, so I'm trapped."

Raven sighed. "Take it as a sign of respect. He may not admit it, but him showing any level of caution with you means you're skilled enough to be a threat."

Jinx tilted her head in thought. "I guess it doesn't help that the last girl to suddenly start living in the tower nearly killed all of you." She smirked. "Guess my villainess reputation precedes me."

Sarcasm struck again. "Yes. Completely. We are in fear of you every day."

Jinx smirked. "Well, of course YOU aren't. You're sleeping with me." Jinx is rewarded my seeing a black spark of energy coat a few plates of the ship's armor, but miraculously didn't break anything.

"I-I'm not-!"

"Relaaaaax. Rae, I'm kidding." Jinx chuckles. "So, what you wanna do while we wait a few hours?"

The demon hesitated, still embarrassed. "I think I'll get some much needed reading done."

Jinx frowned. "What the hell am I gonna do? Can't you just get an audio tape?"

"Sleep would do well?" Raven offered. Jinx sighed. "Sorry. I took you for a traveling type."

Jinx purses her lips. "Through cities where there's stuff to do in each town you pass? Hell yeah. Over a blank ocean filled with creatures that want to eat me? Hell no." She looks around. "Can't even count trees. I think I'll just sleep off the trip."

Raven smiles in her cockpit. "Just be good. I'll treat you to dinner when we get there."

Jinx lays back, dozing off in her boredom. "Don't talk down to me. . . but okay." She yawns. "Wake me when we get there."

Raven smiles as the call ends. She glances down at the book. _Let's see where we go from here._

. . . . .

Weeks had passed since the mysterious outsider known as Zane had started staying with the siblings. The winter months had begun to set in, with snow not completely covering the wilds, but white becoing the most prominent color. The redhead crouched behind the young brunette. Her face twisted in thought as she examined the tracks on the ground. "I think. . . it's a wolf?"

The appraised the tracks she had just identified, before snickering. "I didn't know wolves had hooves. . ."

She pouted and tries swinging her fist at him. "Why do I need to learn to track?"

He smiled, talking down to the girl who looked maybe a year older, slightly taller. "Well, considering you were failing when we met to get an egg from a nest, I figure a girl like you won't survive long without those handouts people give you."

She turned red and looked away. "Thanks for hunting for us these past couple weeks." She looked back at the tracks. "Okay, so it's a deer?"

He looks at it. "Tracks are too close together."

"So... a wild boar?"

He smirks. "Hell has frozen! She's got it!" He dodges a punch.

"Why are you so mean?" She cries out.

"Because I'm charming enough to get away with it." He hands her a bow and quiver of arrows. "Here."

She eyes it. "I don't know. I'm not one for -"

"You can't go around getting butchers killed." She shudders as freezes as he says that. "In this world, there are laws of nature, and laws of man. Those men who came before will kill you next time they come if you don't learn to be a benefit to others. That's the law of man you have to accept for now, but the law of nature is simple. Hunter or hunted."

She eyes the bow again. "Why are you bothering to teach me? You still haven't explained the real reason."

He stares blankly, conveying no emotion. "I know what it's like to have a brother."

A response is almost heard, but the two hear a rustling as the stalk through the brush. They look through, finding a wild boar. A smile comes to the boy's face as he nods towards it. He holds the bow to her as she eyes it. Hesitantly, she takes it.

. . . . .

Large hunks of boar meat hang over a fire, the small boy, Bran, eyed the meat with wide hungry eyes as it cooked.

Zane pinched the bridge of his nose as he stifled a chuckle. "You missed. . ."

Laurel wined, flustered. "SHUT UP!" She huffs, looking the other way. "How are you able to do that magical stuff?"

He smirked. He loved irony. Sarcasm came. "Blessed by god."

She muttered. "Blessed with a big mouth..." Noise came from outside the hovel. She started to get up before seeing Zane completely stiffen.

"Well... he came back." He snaps to her. "Get out of here. NOW!"

She tries to reply, but as soon as she glances over, red energy fades away where he was not even a second ago. A pit builds in her gut. "Bran, come on." The boy looks up, but doesn't argue as she grabs him by the hand to leave.

. . . . .

Jinx's eyes snapped open. Her body jolted upright, scanning the area. . . why is she in her old HIVE room? She glances around, seeing pictures on the walls. "What the hell did I eat..."

She hears the door open, making her jump scared as she whips around, a charged hex bolt ready. The opening door revealed a jet black opening. She steps back, but slowly steps forward into the opening. . . . .

Her eyes snap open yet again, this time seeing a bright blue sky above. She stared at the clouds lightly pass overhead before sitting up. She stares around, finding the Jump City Park. She glances over to her and Raven's spot by the wall at the edge of the park. She stays silent, eying the area. Something seemed off. "You're in danger." A male voice states.

She whips her head around, still sitting, seeing a blond male in pure white pants and a tshirt. He wore a black vest as well. His pure blue eyes stared back with little emotion, but a small smile adorned his face.

"Took you long enough."

Jinx vaults further away from him to her feet, taking a fighting stance. Her eyes flash pink as her hex bolts crackle around her hands. "You're the guy in my head?" His smile turns to a frown, but no response comes. "Who are you?" No answer. A scowl comes to her face. "Answer me. What do you want?!"

"Help me." He says in a firm voice.

"Do what?"

"To help you." He answers with a softer voice. He looks away. "You're in danger." 

"When am I not." She states plainly, crossing her arms.

"You keep dangerous company. You're in danger." Jinx raises her brow. The answer comes. "You're in the presence of a demon."

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. "HAAAHAHAHAHA!" Jinx falls on her back, clutching her gut and almost literally laughing her ass off. The man's face shows confusion, but his eyes seem slightly depressed.

. . . . .

The blonde man, clad in light silver armor and white clothes underneath, stands in the center of the village, eyes showing clear anger and hatred. The entourage from before was present, a massive man in a suit of armor growled out. "The men we left in this town never reported in. This leads us to believe. . . that there is someone or something in this area obstructing justice." The villagers cowered in slight fear. "We will search them out. Finally, we will execute them personally and leave."

The blonde eyes a few villagers in the eye. Particularly, he stares a far off old man. Within seconds, the man falls over, the blonde looking away a moment in slight regret. Several villagers tended to the now unconscious man. "The butcher we sentenced never came back. However, both the girl and small boy have been seen in town a few times."

The knight growls. "A little girl outdid our men? No, something stepped in. She'll know why. Spread out and find it!"

The soldiers begin to scour village as said girl watched from a grouping of trees. She sweats and tries to sneak through several bushes to find Bran laying down to looking worried. She tries to smile comforting to him. "It'll be okay. I'm here."

"I think I heard something!" A man calls and approaches the bushes. Laurel and Bran clamp each other's mouths and hunker down, shutting their eyes to stay quiet. The armor clad man stepped to the bush, drawing his sword as another rustle came. She was sure they were going to be discovered.

However, a decent sized bird pops out from the bush and locked eyes with the soldier before flying away.

"Hmph. . . guess I'm jumpy all the sudden." He sheathes his blade and walks away, Laurel and Bran releasing their breath. They crawl through the brush and get into the woods before taking off.

They ran for a full minute before stopping behind a few trees. She glanced around, wondering out loud. "Where did Zane go?"

"Is he the one we're looking for?" The emotionless voice froze her. She could see Bran shake in the corner of her eye as her head rose to see the blonde teen staring with a mixture of pity and anger. How could he find her? "Answer my question. Is this 'Zane' the one who killed my men?"

Laurel gulped. "I. . . He. . ." The blonde stepped forward, prompting Laurel to pull Bran behind her. "How did you find me?"

The blonde locked eyes with her. His will immediately forced itself on her. Immediately, images of the redhead came to both their minds. The blonde's eye color began to shine a bright neon blue. His vision of the girl changed. The natural surroundings all shone green. Her body became a silhouette of white. However, there was a smoke like aura of red around her. His eyes revealed complete anger and fury. "You know not what you keep in your presence." He drew a straight edge longsword with no handle guard, the blade glowed for a moment and doubled in length, longer than the boy's height. The glow subsided as the tip of the blade rose towards Laurel. "You must be put down, now."

Laurel whips around, fear setting in, as she picks up Bran and dodges around the trees as they're all sliced away in a second. She slipped in the snow, but steadied herself as she rushed around the trees. Her head twist around in time for her to duck to the side from a white/gold energy attack, instantly setting all the trees in its wake on fire. She looked at the fire in fear.

She saw the blonde man slowly step through the flames, the fire whipping to his sides as if the fire itself could not touch him.

Fight or flight kicked in as she sprinted down a steep hill before tripping. The two roll down the slow decline. They stop in the snow as they continue to run. Laurel rounds a collection of rocks and boulders. She turns to pick up the running Bran as she took off towards more trees.

After a few minutes of running, she's forced to rest against a tree for support. She glances around, alert, but too tired to do much more. A light comes to view. She turns to see all the trees behind her slowly char and spark into flames. She stepped back, Bran trying to look away.

Finally, a bright white light splits the flames down the middle and blinds Laurel, making her eyes shut.

Nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes to see the longsword tip at her throat. She looks down the slightly white glowing blade to see a red glowing bare hand gripping it still. The blonde boy's eyes widen and glow blue again, his vision changing like earlier. He didn't see the other boy. He saw a mass of red and black with. . . four . . .

The redhead in question stood between his newfound friend and this blonde. . . executioner. His body jolts slightly in a chuckle before he looks the blue eyed boy over with four crimson eyes. "The demon saves the girl from the good looking knight." His smirk grew to a grin. "Who else senses some role reversal?" His natural red/orange colored magic clashes against against the blonde's white/gold.

. . . . .

Jinx gets up, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry, but get with the times. I've know that Raven's part demon for a long time now."

The blonde's eyes widen. "You tolerate that?"

Jinx snickers. "Tolerate it? It's badass! My girlfriend kicks butt." The blonde scowls. "What go up your ass?"

"Demons can not be trusted." He asserted.

Jinx raises her brow and challenges. "She's given me more reason to trust than you. Why are you in my head? Why do you need my help? More to the point. . ." She points at him accusingly. "Who the fuck are you?!"

He keeps his composure, despite obvious uncomfortable gestures whenever she curses. "I am-"

. . . . .

The blonde and Zane blast back from each other, taking combat stances. The blonde calls out. "Lance Serin, Avatar of the Church of Soul. State your name, demon."

Zane smirked. "Demon name is Wolf, Wrath of Scath." Zane's face suddenly became thoughtful, interesting to see the four crimson eyes convey an emotion other than insanity or anger. "Church of Soul. . . You're enemies of the Church of Blood! I remember hearing about your guys once."

The blonde's eyes showed recognition. "The Church of Blood. . . You're one of its symbols."

Zane, now going by Wolf, shook his head. "No. I left all that behind." He spoke plainly, arms crossed. "Laurel, take Bran and go back to town."

She looks at him like he's crazy. "But the other soldiers. . ."

Wolf turns to her, she's frightened a moment by the four eyes, but relaxes. He speaks bluntly. "I killed every soldier, including the massive one with the mouth on him. OH!" He turns back to the blonde, Lance. "That means it's just you and me."

Laurel glances between the two before grabbing Bran and running. Lance scowls at the demon. "Forsaken past or not, you've killed my men. You're also a demon." His eyes glowed blue as both hands gripped his sword. "You must be excised from this world." In a speed blitz, he rushes Wolf, swinging his long blade.

Wolf raises his arms to one side, glowing red. The blade crashes into his arms, but doesn't cut through. Wolf is bashed up into the air, his arms showing a slight cut. Wolf growls, launching a red blast back at Lance. The blonde's sword glows as he swings into the red. The blast is split down the middle as Lance charges, meeting Wolf in the air and attempting to impale him.

The demon is run through the chest, but smiles. "Nice blade work, but-" Wolf glows into a red silhouette, exploding. The real Wolf hovers in the air with a grin. "but I have a lot of tricks on my side."

His grin falters as the explosion clears, revealing a white energy sphere. The sphere unfolds into two large white energy angel wings attached to Lance's back. "Demons tend to rely on tricks."

Wolf charges an attack and launches a beam, but the white wings fold in front of Lance. The beam disappears into the wings as they turn red. The wings slowly turn white again as the beam is launched back. Wolf smirks. "I can turn energy attacks back too." He holds his hand up as orange energy tries to engulf the white beam, but fails. "What?!" Wolf throws both hands up, a red shield coming up to tank the beam. "It failed?"

Lance charges him, slashing with a now glowing sword, but Wolf teleports away, dodging the slash. He reappears above, spin kicking the 'Avatar' in the jaw and launching him into the ground below. His energy turns into crimson red claws in his hand as he charges.

Lance gets up, his sword glowing as the two charge past each other. Lance slashes Wolf's shoulder. Wolf gashes Lance's side. The two skid to a halt away from each other, clutching their respective wounds. Wolf smirked. "You. . . you're not human. Not whole, anyway." Lance doesn't answer as he holds his sword out. Wolf spoke lowly. "You're the 'Avatar' of the Church of Soul, huh? That church worships a collection of gods that actually exist. . . The exact opposite of the Church of Blood. And yet, exactly the same."

The blonde scowls. "Our god seeks order. Yours seeks chaos."

"If you say the word 'fate', I'm going to get dejavu." Wolf says sarcastically. "But the principal is the same. A small sect of followers who worship a being far above them. Each tries anything and everything to bring their god to the world to attain a society under that god." He then sniffs the air. "I knew something was off. It seems a higher being coupled with a human. You're a nephilim, a half breed."

The blonde growls as the ground glows white. Golden chains erupt around Wolf, pulling him down as he tried to fly up. The chains tightened as Wolf looked up to Lance. "I am the creation of god that will bring order to this world. You were created to destroy it." He slowly steps towards Wolf. "Demons are a blight that must be burned away. Those who drag everyone else down. Those who do crime. Those that simply don't benefit society. They are all akin to sin."

Wolf had to admit the guy was strong. Wolf's body glowed red, energy coating around him as a giant ethereal wolf breaks from the chains before receding back into Wolf's regular body. He smirked. "Just like a god. All judgements." The ground glows red and uplifts, the very earth attempting to grab and crush the angel boy.

Lance flies into the sky as his sword glows again. In one swing, all the uplifted earth is vaporized in a massive golden energy blade swing. He glances at his sword. He eyes Wolf. "Your presence has infected this land. I must make the necessary preparations." 

Wolf tilted his head, confused. "For what?"

Lance glares down. With a wave of his sword, a portal behind him opens. "With this sword Vegna." He slowly enters the portal. "I will _purge_ this land." With that, the portal closed.


End file.
